An unexpected I love you
by yonna-chan
Summary: Gray and Lucy are now a part of a happy family with their 2 wonderful children but what was the story behind Gray and Lucy before they got together and had this happy family?Romance? Drama? or Heartbreak?


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters.

A/N: Hey guys this is my 7th story (I think) so I hope you like it and I'm sorry if the others are mad coz I made a new story instead of updating. Gomenasai!

© Chanst2 from YouTube for the idea.

Summary: Lucy and Gray are now the parents of 2 wonderful children and they are a very happy family, but what was the story between Gray and Lucy before they had this happy family.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

It was just another typical day at the Fullbuster family's mansion.

The maids, Virgo and Aquarius, were cleaning the house.

Little Layla, a cute 8 year old girl with blackish blue from her father and brown eyes which she inherited from her mother, was playing with her twin brother Grayson who was the same features as her but in boy version. And their parents, Lucy and Gray Fullbuster were having breakfast and calling their children.

"Layla,Grayson come here we're having breakfast." shouted Lucy

"We're coming Mom! "The children said in unison.

The children ran to the breakfast table and kissed their mom and dad good morning. "Good morning mom, dad."

"Good morning my little angels." Gray said

Then Lucy went to the kitchen and after a while she came in from the kitchen bringing their breakfast so Gray greeted her.

"Good morning love. Happy Anniversary."

Hearing the word love made Lucy remember something that she couldn't get off of her mind so she served breakfast, ate and excused herself so that she could go to the garden.

* * *

Lucy's POV

* * *

'Love, I can never forget that word . After 9 years of marriage I still can't get used to it if it comes from Gray's mouth . It's probably because of before.'

And before I knew it I was thinking about my past.

_FLASHBACK_

_My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am a 17 year old student from Fairy Academy. I had a boy who I grew up with. His name is Gray Fullbuster. I always thought of him as a friend. Until last year, when the class went to a trip. I found that I fell in live with him. Before that trip was over, I took my chances and confessed my love for him._

"_Uhm can I talk to you?"_

"_of course"  
_

"_Gray__ we've known each other for a long time now and I just realized that I love you."_

"_Really I like you too Lucy. Does that mean you're my girlfriend now."_

"_YES!YES! A thousand times YES!"_

_And soon we became a pair of lovers, but we loved each other in different ways. I always focused on him alone but he always stood by his friends._

"_Hey Gray can you walk home with me"_

"_Maybe next time Lucy I'm still hanging out with the guys."_

_It made me think that to me he was the only one but to him maybe I was just another girl…_

"_Gray, do you want to go to watch a movie?" I asked_

"_I can't"_

"_Why do you need to study at home?" I felt disappointed._

"_No I am going to meet a friend."he said_

_He was always like that. He met girls in front of me like it was nothing but I loved him too much to let him go. To him, I was just a girlfriend. The word 'love' only came out from my mouth. Since I knew him I never heard him say 'I love you' before. To him anniversaries weren't important at all. He didn't say anything from the first day to the first year and until now._

_Then one day…_

"_Gray ,I…"_

"_What don't drag, just say it…"_

"_I love you"_

"_Um just take this doll and go home."_

_That was how he ignored my three words and handed me the doll. Then he disappeared like he was running away. The dolls I received from him everyday, filled my room, one by one. There were many…_

_Then one day came, my 18__th__ birthday. When I got up in the morning, I pictured a party with him, and stranded myself in my room, waiting for his call. I disconnected all my friends' call just waiting for his call…But…lunch passed, dinner passed…and soon the sky was dark…he still didn't call._

_It was already tiring to look at the phone anymore. Then around 3am in the morning, he suddenly called me and woke me from my sleep. He told me to go out of the house. _

"_Gray…"_

"_Here Lucy take this."_

_Again, he handed me another doll._

"_What's this?"_

"_I wasn't able to give it to you yesterday, so I am giving it to you now. I'm going home now. Bye."_

"_Wait, wait! Do you know what today is?"_

_"Today?Huh?"_

_"Oh nothing"_

_I felt so sad, I thought he would remember my birthday. He turned around and walked away like nothing happened._

_Then I shouted…_

"_Wait!"_

"_You have something to say?"_

"_Tell me, tell me you love me…"_

"_What?!"_

"_Tell me"_

_I put my pathetic self behind and clung on to him. But he just said simple cold words and left._

"_I don't want to say…that I love someone so easily, if you are desperate to hear it, then find someone else."_

_That was what he said then he ran off. My legs felt numb... and I collapsed to the ground. How could he…I felt that…maybe he is not the right guy for me…_

_After that day, I stranded myself at home crying, just crying. He didn't call me, although I was waiting. He just continued handing me a little doll every morning outside my house. That's how those dolls piled up in my room…everyday._

_After a month, I got myself together and went to school. But what made the pain resurface was that…I saw him on a street with another girl who was handing him a big doll. He ha a smile on his face, one that he never showed me. I ran straight back home and looked at the dolls in my room and tears fell…_

_In a fit of anger, I threw the dolls around. Then suddenly, the phone rang. It was him. He told me to meet him outside. I tried to calm myself and went there. I kept reminding myself that I am going to forget him, that…it's going to end._

_Then I saw him holding the doll the girl gave him._

"_Lucy I thought you were pissed. You really came"_

_Then he handed me the doll_

_" I don't need it Gray"_

"_What…why?"_

"_I don't need it! I saw that this given to you by Juvia Lockser and you're just giving me it as if I'm a trashcan to give your trash to."_

"_No you got it all wrong! She gave it to me coz all the dolls I gave to you were made by her family's shop so I order form them."_

"_Well that doesn't explain why you never say you loved me!"_

"_Wait didn't you press the doll's stomachs?"_

"_What?"_

"_Here I'll show you"_

_after which he dragged me upstairs to my room got a few dolls and pressed their stomachs and I heard _

"_I love u~I love u~" came out nonstop from the dolls I cant believe I never realized this_

_and Gray then pressed the big doll and it said_

"_Lucy, I'm really sorry if I was a jerk and a coward to say I love you it's just that I was too shy . this is the 500__th__ doll I gave you and that means this is the 500__th__ day of our love and all I want to say is…"_

_Then the doll stopped talking and Gray finally said the words I've been wanting to hear: "I love you Lucy"_

"_I Love you too Gray!"_

_and we that we shared a sweet kiss._

_FLASHBACK END_

"mom, mom are you ok ? you've been zoning out for a while now"

"Don't worry Layla, just continue playing with your dolls."

"Okay and you know mom I just heard all the dolls say I love you, I didn't know they could do that."

"Really? Who knew, huh?"

* * *

_A/N: so hope you liked my story , Ja ne!_


End file.
